L'argent est le terreau nécessaire aux grands trav
by Maria Jack
Summary: Quand Himekawa voit Natsume et Kanzaki s'embrasser, il en découle de drôle de choses... Dont un pari qui va l'entraîner à revoir ses principes ! /!\ : Gay way. Personnages un peu OOc par moment, désolée...
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Natsume/Kanzaki/Himekawa

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Ryūhei Tamura.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire '

Ishiyama était calme en ce début de soirée. Les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient finis, les élèves cherchaient donc à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'établissement. Himekawa pensait être le seul encore dans l'enceinte, à flâner près des cadavres de fenêtres. Il se détrompa vite en voyant un couple s'embrasser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur hurler de ne pas " faire ça " dans un lieu public, il se ravisa en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kanzaki, son rival. La personne qu'il embrassait était plus grande que lui avec des cheveux longs, d'un brun chocolat au lait. Tatsuya n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à la vie d'autrui, mais il ne pouvait cependant pas détacher son regard du couple. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa que la personne aux cheveux longs n'était autre que Natsume.

Un instant, il resta la bouche grande ouverte, avant de pousser un cri effroyable et très peu viril. Bien sur, les deux amants tournèrent la tête, mais Himekawa s'était déjà cacher. " Ils ne m'ont pas vu, je n'ai rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé ", s'assura-t-il.

Après cela, il s'est enfui du lycée, toujours sous le choc. Bien sur, il savait que Kanzaki et Natsume étaient proche, mais il n'avait jamais songé à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette information contre eux, en effet il devait avouer que Natsume était bien plus fort que lui.

Des questions lui vinrent en tête, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. S'il était toujours entouré de filles, jamais il n'avait connu de vraies relations avec elles. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire ensemble, il lui donnait de l'argent et elle partait. Comment cela fait d'être vraiment en couple? De rester toute la journée avec la personne avec qui on est, comme le font Natsume et Kanzaki? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser un _garçon_? Comment c'est d'embrasser Kanzaki?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il bondit hors de son lit et cria pour cacher sa gêne en pensant à la dernière chose qui lui était venu en tête. " C'est de la curiosité. Curiosité. Je suis un garçon curieux " se répétait-il.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et son jeune majordome Hassui entra paniqué.

" Tatsuya-sama, je vous ai entendus crier, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je... "

Himekawa semblait chercher une excuse, et voyant son embarra, le valet se retira.

" Je vois que vous allez bien, n'hésiter surtout pas à m'appeler ! "

Himekawa le regarda partir, se réinstalla sur son lit, et décida d'oublier ce passage de sa vie. Après tout, Kanzaki pouvait bien embrasser qui il voulait, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. N'est-ce pas.

Seulement son subconscient ne semblait pas en accord avec ça. En effet, cette nuit là, Tatsuya fit le rêve le plus étrange de sa vie. Plus étrange même que la fois où il avait rêvé d'Oga transformé en vache qui donnait du lait à son bébé vert. Il était dans le lycée, vide, et marchait, en regardant par la fenêtre, Il vit alors Oga et Tojo se faire des mamours sur une balançoire, Kunieda et la femme à Oga s'enlacer de façon équivoque dans l'herbe, et même Furuichi avec agenouillé devant lui un homme louche avec une moustache. Il hésitait entre éclater de rire ou bien fuir de cette école, jusqu'à ce que Kanzaki s'approche de lui, le retourne et l'embrasse. Alors l'image du brun et du blond apparaissait, mais Natsume semblait avoir les cheveux... Gris.

Dans un hurlement, son corps enduit de sueur, il se réveilla. Comme avant, son majordome vint le voir, affolé.

" Tatsuya-sama, vraiment si ça ne va pas, dites-moi ! "

Himekawa l'observa quelques secondes en réfléchissant. " Cette envie soudaine de savoir comment embrasse un autre homme est dû à la vision de deux tapettes. Ma curiosité est forte, cette envie n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit Kanzaki ou pas. Si c'est lui que j'ai imaginé, c'est parce que... J'aime les chaines ! Enfin je veux dire sa chaine ! Je n'ai aucune tendance à aimer les chaines et tout ce qu'on pourrait avoir envie de faire avec ! Surtout pas avec Kanzaki ! Je m'enfonce là, du calme ". Il soupira bruyamment, Hassui le fixait toujours, inquiet. Himekawa leva les yeux vers lui, et il eut " l'idée du siècle ". S'il avait envi d'embrasser un garçon, il n'avait qu'à le faire avec lui. Il ne dirait rien vu que c'est lui qui le paye !

" Dis-moi, jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi?

-Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour vous satisfaire Tatsuya-sama !

-Même si je te demandais quelque chose de fou?

-Bien sur!

-Tu es en couple?

-Je... Non, dit-il après quelques secondes d'étonnement.

-Viens près de moi. "

Le gris s'était levé, et le laquais s'approchait, confiant, mais crispé tout de même pas la situation. Tout cela prenait une tournure plutôt... Étrange.

D'un geste vif, Tatsuya passa son bras derrière les hanches du jeune homme, l'attirant contre lui. Une de ses mains les tenait collés l'un à l'autre, alors que sa jumelle, caché dans les cheveux du brun faisait s'approcher leur tête.

Le gris s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le visage de son majordome, lui lançant un regard qui semblait signifier " si tu veux ta paye, tu bouges pas. ". Hassui, les yeux presque fermés, le visage rougi plaqua son torse un peu plus fort vers celui de son employeur, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Puis, Himekawa ferma les yeux, s'approcha encore un peu, et sentit ses lèvres en effleurer d'autre. Elles étaient chaudes, douces, mais tout de même plus imposante que celle des filles. Il s'attendait à une révélation comme " je suis définitivement pas gay ! " ou bien " Mon Dieu, je... Je... Non ! " Mais finalement, sa seule pensée fut " ce n'est pas si différent qu'avec une fille en fait ". Il sentit Hassui trembler dans ses bras, il craignait de l'avoir blesser et se recula alors. La réaction du majordome prouva bien le contraire, car c'est lui-même qui recolla leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, dans la chambre obscure qui commençait à s'emplir peu à peu de gémissements étouffés de plaisir.

" Au point où j'en suis, je mets la totale pour m'assurer que je ne... Enfin que... " pensa-t-il. Aussi, il entrouvrit sa bouche, et passa sa langue dans celle de son domestique. Ce dernier commença par accepter le baiser, Himekawa sentit alors une langue plus rugueuse que les habituelles jouer avec la sienne. Sa main s'aventura sous le haut du pyjama d'Hassui, qui se serrait au paroxysme du possible contre son supérieur. Seulement, alors que la main d'Himekawa courait sur son torse, il se reprit. Il se débattit dans les bras du gris, et quand il sortit de son étreinte, il dit :

" Tatsuya-sama, ce genre de chose c'est...

-Confidentiel. Il ne s'est rien passé. J'avais besoin de vérifier un truc. Merci pour ta collaboration. Ne t'avise pas de penser que cela pourrait signifier quelque chose. Je cherchais juste à combler ma curiosité.

-Très bien, sur ce monsieur...

-Retournes dormir. "

Himekawa s'allongea, le baiser qu'il venait de donner ne l'avait pas perturbé du tout, il n'avait rien ressentit de spécial Rien de spécial bien sur, mais quelque chose tout de même après tout, un baiser bien fait est toujours excitant, si la personne en face n'est pas laide.. Après un bâillement, il se rendormit. Cette nuit là, il rêva une nouvelle fois d'un blond, du visage qu'il pouvait prendre lorsque, dans une étreinte, son partenaire l'attachait au lit pour le soumettre à ses envies, avec des chaines, de son corps couvert de sueur qui appelait à être déguster vivant. Même une vache apparut, mais à son réveil, il ne lui restait aucun souvenir.

De son côté, Hassui ne s'endormit pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait pensé, son esprit ne pouvait se détourner du corps de son maitre contre le sien, de ses mains chaudes sur son torse, de son souffle lourd après un long baiser échangé. Après s'être commémoré la scène quelques fois, il se dit que la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, il serait prêt à _tout _pour Tatsuya.

Après quelques tractions, un petit déjeuné et une balade en hélicoptère, ce dernier se rendit en cours. Il s'étonna de voir qu'il n'y avait que Natsume dans la salle de cours 114 que sa classe occupait normalement. Celui-ci le fixa alors qu'il entrait, avec un sourire discret.

" Hey Hime-chan !

-Où sont les autres? Pourquoi t'es dans ma classe d'ailleurs?

-Tu nous as vu hier soir n'est-ce pas?

-Hein? Tenta de feindre le gris

-Je suppose que ça a dû te faire bizarre, surtout que vous êtes plus proche depuis qu'Oga vous a laminé, Hajime et toi. "

Il fallut quelques temps avant que Tatsuya réalisa que " Hajime " était le prénom de Kanzaki. Se décidant à jouer franc jeux, dans la limite du possible, il dit :

" Je ne sais pas pour Kanzaki, mais j'ai laissé Oga gagner. Je ne suis pas " proche " avec l'autre pédale, donc vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

-Évidemment que tu ne diras rien... Ce serait gênant que d'autres sache que tu nous as observés pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en semblant bien intéressé par nos activités non?

-Je ne suis intéressé par rien du tout ! S'énerva le gris.

-Bien sur... Enfin, de toute façon, Kan-chan est une des choses que j'ai et que tu ne pourras jamais avoir... Ça doit être frustrant non? Le sourire de Natsume était de plus en plus appuyé, alors que la rage et l'humiliation se livraient duel dans l'esprit d'Himekawa.

-J'ai toujours pu avoir tout ce que je voulais, ça ne changera jamais. Avec l'argent, tout est possible.

-Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. Si tu arrives à avoir Kan-chan pour toi, sans le drogué ou aller dans l'illégal, je te le laisse, et je vais tenter de vaincre Oga en ton nom. Sinon, je te demanderais un chèque. Tu as deux mois. Qu'en penses-tu? Ah oui, nos classe sont mélangées à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y a trop d'absents qui sèchent. On est en 221 ou 223, je suis plus sur... "

Il s'en alla alors, laissant Tatsuya dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir prouver à Natsume que l'argent pouvait tout faire en amadouant Kanzaki, dans le but de détrôner Oga. En cinq mois. Kanzaki devait être un homme comme un autre : attiré par l'argent. Il lui suffit alors de demander combien il veut. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il quitta la salle, monta un étage et commença à parcourir le couloir, évitant les projections d'humains et de sang. Il aperçut d'abord la classe 221 La porte était entrebâillée, il l'ouvrit légèrement, et vie le couple qui occupait son esprit en plein... Moment d'intimité. Kanzaki, les yeux fermés, était plaqué au mur, ses mains retenues par celle du brun, qui l'embrassait sauvagement. Ses joues étaient rougies, et la couleur s'accentuait encore plus tendit qu'une des mains de son amant caressait son torse, s'approchant avec langueur de la zone la plus sensible de l'anatomie humaine. Himekawa regardait Natsume lécher le visage déformé par le plaisir de Kanzaki, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, fixant alors Himekawa avec un regard de défi. Ses lèvres, contre la peau du blond semblaient sourire, dans un rictus qui s'accentua encore quand Kanzaki gémit un " Natsu " avec difficulté.

" Himekawa-san ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Kanzaki-san a interdit l'accès à cette salle avant qu'on en sorte, s'exclama un premier année derrière le gris. "

Himekawa tourna la tête, l'observa comme un extra-terrestre, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais seul un son incompréhensible en sortit. Il se reprit rapidement, décidant de se comporter de façon " ça ne me concerna pas ". Il ferma la porte, tapota sur la tête du jeune, et s'en alla dans la salle 223. Bien sur, il pensait que le pincement qu'il avait au cœur était dû à son orgueil. Après tout, Kanzaki faisait ce qu'il voulait. N'est-ce pas?

Toute la journée cependant, il avait l'image d'un blond collé au mur, les joues rougit, qui tentait de dissimuler des gémissements de plaisir.

Quand enfin les cours s'arrêtèrent, Himekawa décida de passer à l'action. Il savait que Kanzaki restait parfois un peu plus longtemps au lycée pour siroter son yaourt en paix, sans Natsume, ni même Shiroyama. Il resta ainsi lui aussi dans la salle, la regardant se vider, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux. Alors il s'approcha de Kanzaki qui, dos au mur, buvait sa boisson préférée les yeux dans le vide.

" Combien?

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui sont tes larbins pour de l'argent, casses-toi j'ai rien à te dire ! "

Tout d'abord, Himekawa se posa une question existentielle " Comment Natsume a-t-il pu prendre le dessus sur le caractère de cochon de Kanzaki ". Puis, le doute monta en lui. Que devait-il faire? " Lui dire que ce n'est pas pour qu'il soit exactement mon " larbin " que je le veux? Perdre le pari avec Natsume? Ah non, cet idiot aux cheveux longs ne m'aura pas. "

Kanzaki s'apprêtait à partir, quand Himekawa l'interpela :

" Attends. "

Le gris ouvrit alors sa chemise hawaïenne, laissant le blond admirer la perfection de son torse laiteux. Une cicatrice ornait son pectoraux droit, et virilisait encore plus le corps de Tatsuya. Il défit sa banane, laissant ses cheveux s'élancer sur ses épaules. Kanzaki, bien que rougissant un peu, fit mine d'ignorer le charme de son rival.

" Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il.

-C'est bien comme ça que tu les aimes non? Pâles et les cheveux longs. S'énerva Himekawa en appuyant violemment sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de son rival. Ce n'est pas pour que tu te battes que je te voulais... Hajime-kun... Continua-t-il plus doucement "

Kanzaki, pris par surprise, a eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre, avant de finalement pousser Himekawa, qui finit sur le sol.

" Ça, tu ne l'achèteras pas. "

Après un dernier regard froid, il quitta la classe laissant le gris plongé dans son incompréhension.

Kanzaki était la seconde personne à refuser son argent. Vu la force d'Oga, ça ne l'avait pas tant étonné, mais qu'un avide comme Kanzaki refuse... Un choc pour lui, qui pensait que l'argent était le " ferment de toute végétation sociale, le terreau nécessaire aux grands travaux qui facilitent l'existence * ".

L'incompréhension du gris ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. Il discernait dans son cœur un pincement, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la violence avec laquelle Hajime l'avait écarté de lui. " La facilité avec laquelle il m'a fait tomber a touché mon orgueil. Ce n'est que ça. " N'est-ce pas?

* C'est une phrase d'Emile Zola !

**_Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub _**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut… Je ne sais même pas si je le laisse en One-shot ou si je continue… Donnez-moi vos avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Natsume/Kanzaki/Himekawa

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Ryūhei Tamura.

Finalement, le chapitre 2.

Une brise s'infiltra par une des vitres anéanties du lycée et gonfla les deux côtés de la chemise toujours ouverte d'Himekawa. Immobile tel le plus droit des gardes de sa Majesté d'Angleterre, il semblait en contemplation sur le mur. On pourrait presque se demander s'il était conscient en se relevant, où s'il ne s'agissait pas que de réflexes.

« Je ne peux pas… L'acheter ? Je ne peux pas… L'obtenir ? Mon argent m'a… Trahi ? » Ces phrases tournaient dans l'esprit torturé de notre riche hérité. Déjà, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'acheter. Ensuite, il allait perdre son pari avec Natsume. Finalement, il ne battrait jamais Oga grâce à Natsume. L'argent ne résolvait irrémédiablement pas tout. C'est tout ce qui importait à ce moment dans sa tête. Il ne pensait absolument pas au fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais lui, sa peau, son odeur, ses murmures, son être. N'est-ce pas ?

Le soleil se dissimulait déjà derrière les montagnes, et l'obscurité commençait son règne sur le Japon. L'ombre sur le visage d'Himekawa descendait le long de son corps. Le froid de la nuit s'abattit sur lui, mais, déjà glacé à l'intérieur, il ne le sentit même pas. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'il sortit un peu de sa torpeur . Dans un élan d'une infime motivation, il décrocha :

« Tatsuya-sama ! C'est Hassui, vous étiez sensé finir tôt aujourd'hui, et nous devions rencontrer des personnes d'une importante société avec Madame votre Mère ! J'ai crû que vous vous amusiez avec vos amis, j'ai donc demandé à Kanzaki-sama en le croisant à la sortie du lycée…

Kanzaki ? Comment était-il ? Il avait l'air perturbé ? »

Ce fut comme si son simple nom avait la puissance d'une trompette : à peine l'avait-il entendu que la vie lui revint.

« Ça s'est déroulé il y a bien quatre heures, je lui ai demandé où vous étiez, il m'a assuré ne pas vous avoir vu, il semblait préoccupé. Alors que j'allais lui demander où vous alliez généralement, un homme nommé Natsume l'a emmené je ne sais où. »

Le nom de ce dernier avait directement refroidit le gris, qui replongea une fois encore dans ses pensées sombres.

« Toujours est-il que je vous ai finalement observés via votre radar, vous êtes resté au même endroit suffisamment longtemps pour que ça en devienne louche ! J'ai donc pensé que vous aviez des ennuis ! Voulez vous que je vous cherche ?

…

Tatsuya-san ?

…

Je vais venir. »

Le majordome raccrocha finalement, et se précipita hors de son hélicoptère, posé sur le toit du lycée, pour chercher son maitre.

Kanzaki aurait voulu disparaître à cet instant. Himekawa avait toujours été un être incompréhensible pour lui, mais là, c'était le « pompon ». Depuis que Natsume s'était confessé, il avait déjà du mal à accepter sa propre homosexualité, mais encore celle de l'autre « Idiot à la banane » ça lui était impossible. Natsume. Kanzaki, en s'éloignant du lycée, se demandait s'il l'avait trompé en admirant le torse de son rival. Pas qu'il jouait les sensibles, mais Natsume... Il tenait vraiment à lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il ne pouvait en tout cas plus considérer sa vie sans la présence du brun à ses côtés. Bien sur, il ne lui dirait jamais. Alors qu'il pensait enfin être sur d'être gay et d'aimer Natsume, voilà qu'un « abruti de première » vient le faire douter. Peut être s'intéressait-il à tous les hommes et que s'il aimait le corps de Natsume, ce n'était que parce que ce dernier n'avait rien à envier aux gravures de mode.

Kanzaki n'aimait pas se prendre la tête. Vraiment pas. Donc après trente secondes de réflexion, il décida que tout était de la faute d'Himekawa. De sa faute s'il était perturbé. De sa faute s'il avait des problèmes dans sa vie. De sa faute s'il y avait des guerres dans le monde.

« Kanzaki-sama? Dites-moi, vous auriez vu Tatsuya-sama ?

Non, dit le blond, à présent sûr que le gris le harcelait.

Dans ce cas, vous ne sauriez pas où il a l'habitude de...

Kan-chan ! On a à faire je te rappelle, s'écria Natsume en apparaissant derrière son amant.

Natsume? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas parti après la fin des cours?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Tu me cacherais quelque chose Kan-chan? Et vous, qui êtes vous? Demanda le brun en observant Hassui.

Le majordome de Tatsuya Himekawa.

Vous nous excuserez, mais je dois parler avec Kan-chan, sur ce, au revoir ! »

Natsume saisit Kanzaki par le bras, et l'entraina avec lui.

« Natsu' ! Me tiens pas comme si j'étais un gosse !

Dis moi Haji-chan, il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange après les cours?

N... Non voyons ! Répliqua le blond »

Natsume, qui le fixait, lui donnait l'impression de passer au scanner. Rester concentré sur le ciel semblait être sa seule option pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. En effet, il évitait le contact visuel, comme s'il craignait que ses yeux puissent lire encore plus loin que lui-même dans son esprit. D'ailleurs, quand il se permit un coup d'œil sur lui, il remarqua que pour une fois, il ne souriait pas. Leur regards se captèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Un nuage qui passait devant le soleil assombrissait encore plus la ruelle sinueuse dans laquelle le couple s'était engagé.

Pendant une seconde, Hajime crut voir une lueur d'une pervertie qu'il ne connaissait pas chez Natsume. L'instant suivant, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se retrouvait immobilisé contre un mur rugueux. Le brun avait posé son coude au dessus de la tête du blond, afin que ce dernier ait encore plus une impression de soumission. Shintaro savait très bien que le membre du TKKH ne le supportait pas. C'était bien ce qui l'amusait le plus.

« Kan-chan, sourit-il en approchant son visage du sien, tu es vraiment... Adorable comme ça. »

Il combla finalement la distance qui les séparait, savourant les gémissements de son amant. Le forçant presque violemment à ouvrir la bouche, il y a passa sa langue, mordant au passage sa lèvre inférieure.

Kanzaki ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Il adorait avoir l'odeur de Natsume sur lui, son corps collé au sien, sa chaleur réchauffant toutes les parties de son corps. Mais pas comme ça, et le brun en était très bien conscient. Kanzaki savait très bien comment ça allait se passer : il allait râler comme quoi il n'aimait pas être « en dessous », Natsume allait lui sourire et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait sans broncher. Et après lui avoir fait autant de bien qu'à lui même, Kanzaki se sentira tout de même soumis, car Natsume aurait pu le « retourner » n'importe quand. Tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Himekawa. Hajime ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à lui tout à coup, ni en quoi il serait en faute, mais il fallait bien un bouc émissaire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il à Himekawa alors que Natsume l'embrassait?

Cette dernière pensée le gêna tant qu'il décolla brusquement Shintaro de lui, lui administra un chassé abdominal avant de lui hurler :

« Te fous pas de moi idiot ! »

Il s'en alla finalement acheter suffisamment de yaourt à la liqueur pour s'alcooliser.

Natsume de son côté riait dans sa barbe (inexistante.). « Ça te perturbe donc tellement, Kan-chan? ».

Debout dans la chambre de son employeur, Hassui fixait ce dernier qui depuis l'ultime effort qu'il avait fait pour entrer et sortir de l'hélicoptère restait allongé sur son lit. Si son torse ne s'élevait pas périodiquement, on l'aurait cru mort. Le jeune domestique n'appréciait vraiment pas de voir quelqu'un qu'il estimait autant dans cet état. Surtout pas Tatsuya-sama. Après un long soupire de désespoir, il osa finalement tenter de dire quelque chose :

« Tatsuya-sama, il vous est arrivé quelque chose?

… Hum

Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Vous savez, quand j'ai subit un choc, je vais me balader, ça met les idées au clair, et je pense que vous en avez besoin. Regardez hier soir, après que vous m'aillez embras... »

Hassui s'était arrêté, car au souvenir de la veille, Himekawa avait relevé la tête. L'argent qu'il versait à son domestique lui avait permis de l'embrasser, malgré la partie déshonorante de cet acte. L'argent peut tout acheter. Un sourire apparu sur le visage du gris.

« Hassui-san, tu me sauves la vie. Je serais rentré pour le diner ! »

Himekawa s'empara de sa veste, se sourit devant la glace et fini par sortir, avant même qu'Hassui ne puisse lui préciser que le diner était déjà servi depuis trois heures. Il observa la porte osciller quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. Le souvenir de leur baiser l'avait vraiment touché? Ce signe signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour lui?

Le riche héritier quant-à lui ne savait pas où il avait, mais il sentait le besoin de récupérer de cette journée forte en émotions. Finalement, peut-être l'argent n'achetait pas tout, mais déjà beaucoup. Après tout, il avait parié avec Natsume qu'il aurait Kanzaki. Il lui suffisait donc de le prendre une fois. Mais comment convaincre un idiot pareil de se prostituer ? Himekawa tourna cette question dans tout les sens dans ça tête. Il dut marcher pendant un long moment, puisque quand enfin il leva ses yeux de ses pieds, le ciel était sombre. Autour de lui se dessinait un paysage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Des maisons qui ne lui rappelait rien, des ruelles, sinueuses, sinistres qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres qui ne lui étaient en rien familières. Alors qu'un silence morne donnait à cette atmosphère nocturne une tournure lugubre, un cri attira son attention.

Il détourna la tête vers la droite, et, après que ses yeux se furent adaptés à l'obscurité, deux silhouettes trapue, et une autre plus chétive, sur le sol. Himekawa s'approcha et pu clairement distinguer deux hommes, qui tirait avec force les cheveux d'un enfant. Ce dernier les fixait avec férocité, et, alors qu'il devait recevoir une énième menace de guerre, cracha au visage du plus proche. Ce dernier lui affligea un coup puissant, décrochant presque la mâchoire du gamin. Pourtant l'expression effrontée de ce dernier restait la même. Cette expression plût à Himekawa, qui s'approcha.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour lui ? Une bande de nuls qui s'attaque aux gosses. Même à Ishiyama on ne voit pas ça. Vous êtes lamentables.

T'es qui déjà toi ? Répliqua un des hommes, aux cheveux blonds.

Mon nom ne vous servira à rien, je ne traite pas avec les petites merdes dans votre genre. Laissez partir ce jeune.

Bien sur, soupira ironiquement le brun en effaçant les traces du mollard que lui avait craché le benjamin. Écoute, tu t'occupes de ton cul et nous du sien, ça te va banana split ? »

Le gris s'approcha, sortie son teaser, le colla sur la poitrine du blond et l'activa. Le malabar s'effondra directement, de la fumée s'échappant de tout son corps. Le blond lâcha le gamin et recula, effrayé.

« Tu parlais d'Ischiyama avant ? Je suis un ami à Kanzaki, un membre du TKKH, tu connais surement ? Il va te botté le cul si tu me laisses pas tranquille ! T'as pas idée à quel point il peut être fort ! »

« Encore Kanzaki. Il va me saouler jusque dans les ruelles les plus paumées celui-là ! » Pensa le riche dans un soupire. Alors qu'il s'approchait pas à pas du blond, qui reculait de plus en plus, il lui expliqua :

« Bien sur que je connais Kanzaki. Dis-moi, tu dois connaître la signification de l'abréviation TKKH non ? Tout d'abord, Tojo, s'exclama-t-il en frappant violemment le lâche au visage. Puis Kanzaki, mais il semblerait que tu le connaisses ? Ajouta-t-il en le frappant du pied. Ensuite viens Kunieda, notre reine, expliqua-t-il en lacérant son visage avec son teaser éteint. Et finalement, H pour Himekawa, celui que tu as devant tes yeux, demi-portion, hurla-t-il en l'électrisant. »

Le brun gisait au sol, ensanglanté, inconscient. Himekawa tenta de retirer le sang de ses vêtements mais il semblait être imprégné. Hassui allait encore râler. Il se tourna finalement vers celui qu'il venait de secourir. Ce dernier le fixait, avec un mélange d'admiration et de méfiance.

« Ton nom, demanda le gris.

Takeshi. T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Pourquoi ils t'en voulaient ?

Ils me devaient de l'argent. Il refusait de me le rendre. »

Takeshi s'approcha des restes de son dernier adversaire, bougea sa veste et s'empara des 10000 yens qui séjournait dans son portefeuille.

« Magnifique. Chaque jour je suis allé les saouler en demandant toujours plus d'argent, et finalement, j'ai tout avec les intérêts. L'argent est vraiment incroyable, t'en dit quoi Banana ?

Tous les jours ? Sans jamais douter ?

Si tu harcèles suffisamment les gens, ils cèdent. »

Voilà la réponse à toutes les questions que se posait l'Himekawa. Proposer toujours plus à son rival, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède. Et c'est un enfant châtains clair, débraillé, ensanglanté et venant surement d'une famille douteuse qui lui avait fait remarquer. Il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un signe divin. Dieu lui disait : « Mon fils, tu paieras cet homme pour vaincre Natsume. ». Magnifique.

« Sinon Takeshi, comment on va à Saint Ischiyama d'ici ? »

Après quelques explications, Himekawa le remercia, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de commencer à marcher.

« Attends, s'écria le garçon. »

Il glissa dans la poche de son ainé une chaine pour jeans en argent, avant d'ajouter :

« Manque plus que ça à ton style pour avoir l'air cool. Et si tu n'aimes pas, dis-toi que c'est un remerciement. »

Finalement le gris s'éloigna dans le noir. Après un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva devant son école de fortune, bien décidé à proposer son premier prix à Kanzaki. Seulement une fois arrivé, quelque chose frappa son esprit. Il se saisit de son I-phone, tapa rapidement un numéro, et attendit quelques sonneries.

« Tatsuya-sama ?

Hassui, il y a pas cours ou quoi ? Saint Ischiyama est vide !

Il est trois heures du matin monsieur, les gens dorment. Vous êtes au lycée ? Je viens vous chercher ? »

Celui prit quelques minutes avant que Himekawa réalisa qu'il venait d'avoir l'air « très con » sur ce coup là. Il commença alors à rire d'un rire totalement faux, en s'exclamant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je… Suis dans ma chambre et je me demandais si tu dormais ! Dans une demi-heure, apporte-moi un thé au lait, d'accord ?

B… Bien monsieur. »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas appelé ses parents.

_** Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub Beelzebub **_

Bon... eh Bien j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plut ! Je suis longue à publier, mais je publie toujours les suites tôt ou tard. En plus à partir de juillet, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps !


End file.
